


wasting all my time 'cause you just tease me

by likewinning



Series: nothing gets crossed out [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Shotgunning, porn whoops this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy and Jason ditch school, mess around, and smoke too much weed. Sidebar of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3630066">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasting all my time 'cause you just tease me

"Man," Roy says. "I shoulda made friends with you first."

He passes the joint to Jason and leans against Jason's shoulder. They're on the couch at Roy's place – well, the place Ollie paid for when Roy turned seventeen. It's the middle of the afternoon, Tuesday or Wednesday, definitely one of the days Jason never so much as bothers bringing his backpack out of the house.

"Why?" Jason asks. "'Cause I'm better looking and smarter?"

Roy laughs, and Jason feels it against his skin. His hair brushes Jason's chin as he moves around a little. "No, 'cause you're way more fuckin' _fun_."

"Thanks," Jason snorts.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Roy says. He takes another hit, holds it, exhales. "Dick and I had some good times, too, but man – he grew up too fast. And your kid brother, he's turning out –"

"Let's not talk about Dick, all right?" It's bad enough everyone at school does it. Roy might be Dick's best friend – or he was, anyway, for the first few years that Jason knew him – but he's usually good about not bringing him up all the damn time.

"Sorry," Roy says. He shifts on the couch, takes the joint back. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

Jason waits for it. Since they started hanging out – since those first couple of times Roy showed up looking for Dick and ended up with Jason instead, watching old movies in his room, showing him how to make a bong with an apple, redefining the goddamn _meaning_ of a handjob – any time those words are said, it usually turns into something crazy. _We should rent a jetski_ (broken leg) or _we should hit up a casino_ (a quarter of Jason's trust fun depleted) or _wanna see the thing I built_ (Ollie's garage blown up by Roybots).

This time, Roy says, "Get on my lap and open your mouth, okay?"

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Roy, if you want a blowjob, you don't gotta do it so roundabout."

"Tramp," Roy says. "Just do it, okay?"

Jason does – he was planning on sucking Roy off later anyway –, climbs into Roy's lap and straddles him. He's getting bigger than Roy already; pretty soon he'll be almost as tall as Bruce, but he's still skinny despite Alfred's numerous attempts to fatten him up.

"Okay," Roy says. He sticks the joint in his mouth and inhales deeply, then pulls Jason down toward him and releases the smoke into his mouth. He starts to pull back but Jason keeps him there, licks at Roy's bottom lip, scrapes his thumb over the stubble on Roy's cheek.

"Fuck," Jason says. "Do it again." He was only a little buzzed before, but he's starting to feel it now, that tingling in his fingers and how everything starts to seem kind of far away.

Roy smiles at him, slides one hand under Jason's shirt and takes another hit. Jason's mouth is on him before he can even tilt his head up, chasing the hit, chasing Roy's _mouth_.

"Fuck, you're hot, Jaybird," Roy says. He reaches up, pinches Jason's nipples, and Jason lets out a sharp breath. "Don't call me that," Jason says, and when Roy laughs he knows that his reactions have slowed down, that time isn't working quite right.

Roy tugs him down again, sing-songs in his ear, " _Jayyyybird_."

"Fuck," Jason says. He grips Roy's shoulders, grinds down against his hips. "Stay over tonight," Roy says. "We'll order pizza and watch all of _Star Wars_."

"Can't," Jason says. He gets his hands in Roy's hair, licks Roy's mouth again. "School night."

"So we'll watch _Star Wars_ en español. That's educational, right?"

"Roy," Jason says.

"You're fuckin' hilarious sometimes," Roy says. "Do you really think anyone cares if you show up?"

Jason stops, looks down at him. "Fuck you," he says.

"It's on the table," Roy says. He reaches up, touches Jason's face. "I just mean it doesn't matter if you show up or not with all the money Bruce has given to the school over the years."

"So maybe I like the structure," Jason lies. He doesn't – he fucking hates school, but he still tries to go _sometimes_ , if not for Bruce than for Alfred. Besides, he's got an art project due tomorrow, and he actually _likes_ art.

"You know," Jason says. "Dick would say you're wasting your senior year."

"Thought we weren't talking about him," Roy says.

"You're right," Jason says. He kisses Roy again, licks the shell of his ear. "I _think_ we were talking about what's on the table."

Roy smirks, flips them over so he's on top of Jason instead. He runs his hands over Jason's legs, up his torso. "God," he says. "You're gonna get so _big_ , Jaybird."

"It's all the fuckin' vegetables," Jason says. He slips his hand down Roy's jeans – only Roy knows the last time he actually wore underwear – and squeezes his cock. "So you gonna ride me, or what?"

" _Fuck_ ," Roy says. He jerks against Jason's hand, then uses Jason's shoulder for leverage while he pulls his jeans down with the other. He gets Jason's pants off, too, then reaches behind him for the slick and condoms he keeps in the drawer of the coffee table.

Jason squeezes lube onto his fingers, pushes two into Roy right away – he knows Roy won't need more than that, knows Roy makes him look fucking _virginal_ sometimes.

Roy leans forward and pants against Jason's shoulder, grinds his dick against Jason's chest as Jason slides his fingers in and out of him.

"After I fuck you," Jason says, "I want you to fuck my mouth. Just fuckin' _use_ me like I'm gonna use you."

Roy shudders, pushes back into Jason's fingers _hard_. "You're fucked _up_ , Jaybird," Roy says, but it's not a complaint, not really, and they both know it.

"You love it," Jason says. He takes his fingers out of Roy, tears open the condom and slips it over his dick. He slicks up his dick, careful not to touch himself too much. "You ready?" he asks. Roy makes a choked sort of noise, nods, and Jason drags him down for a kiss before he says, "So sit on me."

"Fuck," Roy says. He lowers himself onto Jason's dick, eyes shutting and mouth opening as he does, and Jason groans at the feel of Roy around him, leans forward and licks a stripe from the freckles on Roy's shoulder all the way up to his neck. Then when he's all the way inside Roy, so fucking deep in him he can barely _think_ he says, "Come on, man, do it."

Roy's eyes open and he puts his hands on Jason's shoulders for leverage, then slowly lifts himself up before lowering himself down again. They both groan at the feel, and Jason puts his hands on Roy's hips to guide him as he starts to move, grinding up and then down again, swiveling his hips, and Jason knows the exact moment that his dick hits that spot inside of Roy because his nails dig into Jason's shoulders just a little too hard.

"Fuck," Roy says. "Fuck, Jay, I need –" he takes one hand off Jason to touch himself, but Jason slaps his hand away. "Not yet," Jason says. "Make me come, man, then you can do anything you want to me."

" _Fuck_ ," Roy says again. He leans forward and kisses Jason, fucking his tongue into his mouth. Then he pulls back, leans back on Jason's dick and starts to ride him _hard_ , dick slapping against his stomach as he just fucking bounces on Jason's dick, squeezing Jason inside of him, head thrown back and throat bared.

It's all that Jason can take before he's coming, pounding up into Roy until he shouts his name, drags Roy forward again and sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

Roy stays on top of him until Jason starts to come down, then tosses the condom in the trash and pushes Jason's legs apart so he can get his jeans off the rest of the way. He stands between Jason's legs and his cock is _dripping_ with precome, so hard Jason knows it's not going to take much at all to make him come.

He scoots forward on the couch, grabs Roy's ass with both hands and hauls him in close. "God, yeah," Roy says. He pushes Jason's sweaty hair back from his forehead, stares down at Jason. His eyes are red from the weed and he's sweating, too, but Jason still thinks he's fucking gorgeous.

Jason leans in, ducks his head to suck on Roy's balls, playing with them in his mouth before he moves up, licks Roy's cock from base to head, sticks his tongue in the slit. Roy _whimpers_ and Jason looks up at him. "Come on, man," he says. "Fuck my mouth."

That's all the warning he gives Roy before he goes down on him _fast_ , takes all of him in, and Roy makes a noise like he's _hurt_ before he gets his hand on Jason's head and pushes him down further. This is how Jason needs it from him, how they _both_ always seem to need it – hard enough to hurt his jaw, fast enough to make his eyes water, to make him slurp and slobber with each bob of his head. Roy knows that, knows it's okay to pull Jason's hair hard enough to hurt, knows it'll just make Jason suck _harder_ -

He doesn't last long. Jason slides two slick fingers back into Roy's ass and hits that spot again, and Roy comes so hard it nearly knocks Jason back against the couch, comes so hard his knees start to buckle and Jason has to hold him up. Roy's splatters Jason's mouth, his cheek, drips down to his chin, and Roy laughs before he kneels down next to Jason to clean him off.

"Hey," Roy says after a minute, once they've both caught their breath. "You know what we should do?"

"Listen, Roy, I know I'm young, but even _I_ need a minute."

Roy grins, shakes his head. "You totally don't, but that's not what I meant. We should grab Damian out of school and take him to a movie. You know, normal kid shit."

Jason looks at him. "I really hope you weren't thinking about my kid brother while I was blowing you."

"I mean, he _does_ have those Wayne genes. He's totally gonna grow up hot. And I'd be three for three –"

"Jesus, Harper, you're a fuckin' _mess_."

"I'm also kidding," Roy says. He kisses Jason's forehead, then stands up and helps him to his feet. "I mean, not about pulling the kid out of school – he's gotta learn to live a little – but, you know, the other stuff."

Jason snorts. "I know, Roy." He grabs his jeans and pulls them back on. "Come on, I'll call the school and fake a family emergency. You're driving."


End file.
